Electric motors that include a permanent magnet attached to a rotor surface have become versatile in expanding the application range of motors to electric vehicles and hybrid cars. These electric motors are beneficial due to the fact that they cause a little loss, are higher in efficiency, and higher in power. Essentially, reluctance torque is available from the motor instead of magnet torque.
An axial gap motor is a permanent magnet synchronous motor in which a stator and a rotor are placed opposite to an axial direction. The axial gap motor may be relatively small in size, and may be used for applications that have space limitations for appropriate motor implementation.